Saving Him
by KillingMeSlowlyWithHeartBreak
Summary: Can a girl change Johnny Tueloves mind and help save Zack or will she be to late. R&R Johnny Truelove/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I am working on this because I been looking for some Alpha dog fanfictions but can't find any. If anyone has any I would like to read let me know. Thanks so much.**

* * *

The boys was all out in the garage working out when Amber walked out. "Come on Johnny give me five more or I'm going to fuck your mom and you girl." Johnny got up from the bench press walking over to TKO.

"What you say, I couldn't here you, you said you wanna suck my cock right?" Everyone started laughing.

"Five foot three and hung like a flee." Everyone started laughing again. Just then Elvis walked in and started working out.

"Do you see the fucking moon Elvis?"

"What?" Elivs asked Johnny.

"I am paying you for a full day, does it look dark out to you?" Amber put her arms around Johnny's waste.

"Be nice to him baby he did everything you asked." She smiled at him.

"This bitch owes me money so he is going to make it up to me some how." Johnny pulled Amber back around in fount of him.

"When am I going to get my money Elvis?"

"I get my check on Thursday."

"How much is your check?"

"I don't know."

"Well how many hours did you work."

"I don't know."

"Fucking dead beat man get the fuck out of here." Amber slapped Johnny.

"What did I tell you." Johnny leaned down and kissed her.

"Forgive me?" Amber just laughed.

"I don't know I will think about it." Just then TKO looked out the door.

"It's Bobby 911." When Bobby walked in the door Johnny pulled Amber back in the house. Bobby and TKO fallowed them. They walked in the room and closed the door. Johnny pulled Amber over to sit down beside him while they made there deals. She just sat there listing while rubbing Johnny's back. Amber never approved of this, but she loved Johnny more then anything in her life and though she could someday change him. He loved the money and the drugs, sometimes everyone wondered who he loved more. How ever there was times when you could see he loved her way more then the money or the drugs but he wanted the money to give her everything she ever wanted.

"Baby, I am going to go to bed, wake me when you come in?" Amber asked Johnny kissing him then standing up.

"Yeah, don't I always?" He laughed.

"Night TKO, 911." She walked out of the room and over to Johnnys bedroom. Amber quickly pulled her clothes off then got in to bed. She fell asleep but it didn't take long for Johnny to walk in and wake her.

"Everything ok baby?" He asked her knowing she wasn't happy with him when he made deals.

"Yeah, Johnny can I ask you something." He pulled her close to him.

"Anything baby you know that." Amber just smiled at him.

"I was thinking about us, taking a vacation, going away for a while, just you and me." Johnny smiled.

"Yeah, we could do that soon. Maybe then I will get you to be Amber Truelove." He smiled kissing her.

"I don't know if I am ready to get married to you just yet."

"I think I can change your mind about that."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Amber got up and got ready for work. She looked around the house witch was a mess from the boys. Elvis walked in smiling at her as she stood in the kitchen. "Hey Amber, don't worry I got this." He said stopping her from cleaning up.

"Thank Elvis, I need to go so I am not late for work again. Tell Johnny I love him and I will be back tonight." She gave Elvis a hug then walked out the door. The day went so long for Amber because all she wanted to do was go back to Johnny's and spend more time with him.

After work Amber walked in Johnny's house to find he was once again having a party. Everyone was drunk and high. Amber only ever would drink she wasn't in to the drugs. Amber walked over sitting down beside Johnny and Frankie. "I'm fucking high dog, I can't even see right now." Frankie said to Amber causing her to laugh. She laid back against Johnny as he has his arm around her. She was playing with his fingers laughing at Frankie picking on Elivs.

"Suck my cock." Johnny said to Elvis.

"Johnny." Amber said pulling on his hand.

"Suck my fucking cock." Johnny told him once more. Amber just rolled her eyes. The door bell rang causing Johnny to get up still picking on Elvis.

"What up Jake, you need to start calling a mother fucker when your coming over. Come on in here, hey baby, get in here." Amber got up and fallowed Jake and Johnny in the room then closed the door. She listened to Jake bitch how his drug deal went wrong and he didn't have the money for Johnny. Amber stayed in the corner of the room as they started to argue. Just then Johnny a belt and started choking Jake then slammed him down threw the glass table.

"Give me my fucking money!" Johnny yelled.

"No Johnny stop!" Amber yelled trying to stop the boys but not getting to close. Jake got out of the choke hold and started beating on Johnny causing them to fall out the glass window. They landed by the pool and Jake started to hold Johnny under the water.

"Jake, please stop, please!" Amber was now crying and screaming. Johnny's pit bull came running out and started biting Jake.

"Johnny!" Amber was freaking out and just then all of Johnny's friends came out to help him. Johnny stood up and walked in the window came back out with a gun. Elvis held him back but he still had the gun pointed at Jake.

"Point that thing at me you better fucking pull the trigger!" Jake yelled. "Well come on you fucking pussy, do it." Johnny shot the gun in to the pool causing everyone to jump and some to scream.

"Get that fucking piece of shit out of here." Elvis was still holding Johnny back. Jake started to walk out but turned around.

"It's on, ain't no turning back now" Jake said before walking away.

"Come here baby." Johnny told Amber pushing Elvis away so Amber could be back in his arms.

"You alright?" She asked worried about him.

"I am just fine baby, don't you worry." He pushed the tears away from her face.

"Let's go get you dry." Amber said pulling him back in the house. Once Johnny was in dry clothes he looked over at Amber who was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

"What are you thinking about?" He always knew when she was like this something was running threw her mind.

"Let's leave, get out of here for a while. Jake could have killed you tonight, or you kill him and then you'd be in jail and I would never see you again." Johnny put his arms around her and pulled her so she was sitting in his lap.

"I am never going to jail, and no ones going to kill me." Johnny kissed Ambers for head then got up and went back to his party. Some where deep down she knew she would never get Johnny to change. Amber got up and went back to the party only to find Johnny kicked everyone out and it was just him, Frankie, TKO, 911, and Elvis. They was sitting down talking about what to do with Jake. Amber sat down on Johnny's lap kissing him.

The next night Amber, Johnny and all his friends meet up with Sonny Truelove, Johnny's father and his grandfather for dinner and drinks. Everyone was drunk and laughing having a good time. "So Amber, when are you going to be my daughter-in-law?" Sonny just loved Amber and wanted his son to get smart and marry the girl.

"And give me great-grandchildren." His grandfather said laughing.

"Now dad, she is trying to make something of herself before that."

"Hell my son can support you, you don't got to work."

"Yeah but she wants to be something and I will support her for that." Johnny kissed her and then grabbed the check from his father.

"I got this dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no worries." Amber watched what Johnny did, she knew he didn't pay it, that he stiffed Jake's girlfriend will the bill. Amber shook her head then walked out the door. Johnny wasn't far behind her.

"Hey baby, I am going out with the boys are you going to my house or yours?"

"I was thinking about going to yours, wake me when you get home." Johnny kissed her and smiled.

"Always do." Amber kissed him one last time before getting in her car and heading to his house. She left herself in then changed for bed. Not long after Amber fell asleep she heard glass breaking. That was when she heard Jake's voice. "You wanna play games Truelove, then let's play some mother fucking games." The boys came in the house braking things steeling the TV and looking for Johnny. Jake walked in the bedroom. He seen Amber sitting there looking so scared.

"Amber?" She looked up but was shaking.

"Where is Johnny?"

"I don't know, out with the guys." She was crying and shaking.

"Come on, I will give you a ride home." Amber got up and fallowed Jake out the door still scared to death.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you, this is between me and Johnny. I think it is best you stay away from him and at home for a while." Amber just shook her head, Jake pulled her in the car on his lap as his friend drove them to her house.

"Thanks." Amber said walking up to the door to her house. Jake got out and run up after her.

"Amber, wait." She turned around and looked at him still with fear in her eyes.

"I am sorry for everything, how this is going, I wish it would be different." He smiled at her hoping to get her to smile back and he did.

"It's alright, thanks." Amber turned back around and walked in her house locking the door behind her. She knew when Johnny got home, it would only get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber was laying in bed when she heard someone pounding on the door. She had no idea who it was or what they wanted but she was about to find out. Once more there was more pounding and that's when she head Johnny from outside. "Amber if you in there please open up or I am breaking in!"

Amber walked out to the living room and opened the door. "Oh thank god, I got home the window was busted, TV missing, shit on my floor, first thing came to mind is you were dead and I would never see you again. I was freaking out so bad when your clothes was on the floor but I couldn't find you." Johnny put his arms around Amber holding on to her tight.

"I'm ok Johnny." She laid her head on his shoulder still very tired.

"How did you get home, your car is still at the house."

"Jake, after him and his friends came in he though you was home but they only found me and Jake told me that he was going to take me home and to stay away from you for a while until this fight is over." Johnny was now pissed that Jake had told Amber to stay away from him. Everyone knew Jake had a crush on Amber before but she told Jake that she was in love with Johnny and wanted no one else. Johnny loved it, he had her right where he wanted her and that was the best part now all he had to do was get her to marry him.

"Don't listin to him, you know I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know." They both went in the house making sure everything was locked up then went to bed.

The next morning Amber woke up to find Johnny gone. She walked out in the kitchen making herself a pop tart while watching the news. Wondering if Johnny was at home because she would need her car back she called his house.

"Hello?" Elvis answered the phone.

"Elvis where's Johnny?"

"He took off with Frankie and TKO to the springs for a few days."

"Elvis can you bring my car over for me please." Elvis got up from packing boxes looking around for her keys.

"Yeah give me fifteen minutes."

"Okay, see you then." Amber hung up the phone went to shower waiting on Elvis to show up with her car. Once she finished with her shower and got dressed she heard someone at the door.

"It's open just come in." She knew it was Elvis with her car.

"Amber, I need to finish packing can you drop me back off over at Johnnys?" Amber looked up at Elvis with a confused expression.

"Packing what?"

"I guess Johnny is moving because of Jake breaking in." They both walked out to Ambers car and got in.

Once they got to Johnny's house Amber walked in with Elvis looking around at everything that was packed up. She walked in the bedroom and there was boxes with her name on of things she left at Johnny's. "Do you want me to put your stuff in your car?" Elvis asked waking in the room standing behind her.

"Yeah, that would be great." Amber sat down on the bed not believing how messed up things where getting, but she keep thinking least they can't get any worse or so she though.

"Elvis, can I ask you something personally, and you be truthful with me?"

"Yeah, what is it?" She looked up at him then back down to the floor.

"Do you think Johnny cheats on me?" Elvis just smiled shaking his head.

"You have nothing to worry about, Johnny loves you and never cheated on you."

"Thank's so much, I'll help you pack since they all ditched you to do it yourself." She got up and started to help.

"It's fine I owe Johnny money so I will do it, you don't have to help." Elvis said walking out of the bedroom.

"No, I want to." Amber started pulling Johnny's clothes out of his dresser and putting them in a box when she seen something. It was a light blue box with a white string around it. She slowly opened the box and looking inside. She couldn't believe what she found inside the box, and she knew Johnny wasn't ready for her to see this. Amber shoved the box back in the dresser and covered it back up. She walked out in the kitchen and started to help Elvis acting like she never seen the ring inside that box.

After two hours of packing Amber could hear Elvis on the phone talking. "I know Johnny, yeah I am almost done. Amber stopped over and helped me some." You could hear Johnny yelling at Elvis.

"I told her she didn't have to but she wanted to anyway's." Amber could hear Johnny yelling even more but couldn't tell what he was bitching about.

"No she helped me with the kitchen, your office and the living room relax. I finished you bedroom while she packed up the small stuff in your office." He handed Amber the phone. "Johnny wants to talk to you." Elvis then walked away in to the bedroom.

"Hey where are you."

"At springs, at one of Frankie's friends." Johnny knew telling her what happened wasn't a good idea just yet.

"I miss you already when you coming back."

"Soon, Amber you know I love you right?" Now she was getting worried.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted you to know that. I going to get going, I will call you when I am coming back."

"Okay, Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you moving to?"

"I don't know yet why?"

"I was thinking, since things with Jake are the way they are now why don't we leave. I can sale my house and you sale yours, we can go somewhere else and live together like we always talked about." That caused Johnny to smile was still worried that she found the ring that he was going to give to her someday soon.

"We'll see how it goes, I think you have a high chance of getting what you want soon." Amber laughed then looked down at her watch.

"I need to go to work, so I will see you when you get back. I love you Johnny and be careful."

"I will, you to baby, love you also." They both hung up and Amber walked in the bedroom.

"Elvis, I need to go to work so I will see you later."

"Yeah sure." Amber walked out to her car and headed to work. Having no idea of what Johnny really just did or how much trouble he was going to be in.


	4. Chapter 4

**One last chapter after this :( I know but don't worry I am working on other Alpha Dog fictions.**

* * *

Amber came home from work late that night. She sat down turned on the news for a while. "Zack Mazursky is missing, if any one has seen him please contact the police department. The number is at the bottom of the screen. In other news..." Amber shut the TV off. She knew Zack was Jake's little brother, she had meet him when she first started to hang out with Jake. Amber had no way to call Johnny but she knew he would call her soon. She got up and went to take a shower then get ready for bed. Soon as she was about to lay down someone was knocking at her door. Amber looked at the clock, it was almost one in the morning. Amber walked out and opened the door to find Johnny standing there. "Johnny, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come see my girl?" He stepped in the door and kissed her.

"Yeah but I didn't think you would be back for a few days."

"Well I missed you. You look really tired so lets get you to bed." Johnny closed the door then locked it and picked her up carrying her to the bedroom.

The next day Amber and Johnny was cuddling on the couch watching TV when Johnny picked up her phone and walked out of the room. Amber was confused because he never left the room when he used her phone. He was only on for two minutes then walked back in the room. "Hey baby, lets head over to Frankie's house for a little bit."

"Okay." Amber got up and ready to go with Johnny. It didn't take long till they got to Frankie's house. "Come on baby." Johnny pulled her out of the car with him as he got out.

They walked in the house together, Johnny had his arm around her. Johnny still didn't want Amber to know what he did. "Baby I have to talk to Frankie alone so why don't you go sit out by the pool while we talk."

"Okay." Johnny kissed her then walked in the house with Frankie. Amber could see them sitting in the bedroom talking and they could see her but she couldn't hear what they was saying. Every so often Johnny would look out at her and smile to let he know everything was fine, nothing to worry about. Not long after the boys walked out and sat down next to Amber.

"You going to stay for the party baby?" Johnny asked her.

"Yeah, I am off tomorrow."

Later on that night at the party Johnny was making drinks for everyone. Amber walked up behind him and put her arms around him. "Johnny?"

"Yeah baby?"

"What is Zack doing here?"

"Just hanging out with us baby that is all why?" Amber could always tell when Johnny was lying to her.

"He was on the news, he is missing. Johnny don't lie to me." He knew he had to come up with something and fast.

"Frankie, I have to talk to Amber so I am going to use your room."

"That's fine." Amber fallowed Johnny in the bedroom.

"Look he ran away, so he his hanging out with us."

"Promise?"

"Yeah baby." Johnny knew if he told her the truth should would flip out and he would lose her forever.

"Now I am going to go out and talk to Zack for a while go have some fun baby its a party." Johnny slapped her ass and pushed her out the door. Amber watched Johnny walk in the kitchen to talk to Zack, she fallowed Johnny but stayed behind the fridge where he couldn't see her. Amber stood there listing to what he had to say, and she found out once again Johnny was lying to her. Soon as he was about to turn around and leave Amber took off and walked out the door. She had tears in her eyes and couldn't take it no more. Since they showed up in Johnny's car she knew she was going to have a long walk home but she really needed it. Johnny walked out looking for Amber but he couldn't find her. He keep walking around the party till he found Frankie. "Frankie?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Amber?" Frankie looked around.

"No, last I seen she was with you."

"I going to use your phone and try her cell phone."

"Alright man." Johnny walked in Frankie's bedroom to use the phone. This was never like Amber to disappear from him. Johnny called her cell phone but got no answer. He knew something was wrong or else she would have told him she was leaving.

When Amber got home she looked down at her phone that keep ringing all night. She knew it was Johnny and she just didn't want to talk to him. The next morning her house phone rang from a number she didn't know. "Hello?"

"Baby, why did you leave with out saying anything I could have taking you home."

"Johnny I know you lied to me and I'm done." Amber hung up on him she just couldn't take it no more.

Johnny picked up the pay phone and called Jake. After he was done he called his lawyer to find out what he could do. Once he found out he knew he was going to be in a lot of shit. Johnny jumped in his car he had to work things out with Amber, he knew he couldn't loose the only good thing in his life. Once Johnny got to her house he keep knocking only to get no answer. "Fuck!" He kicked her door then walked out back to see her car was gone.

Johnny walked back out to his car he knew he had to fix everything and the only way was to kill Zack. He went to pick up Elvis then they went to Pick's house to see if they could use his moms car. Tonight was Ambers birthday and he knew he had to do something for her to make up for everything and Johnny also knew tonight was the night he was going to give her the ring.

* * *

**_One last chapter but I will be working on more Alpha Dog fictions soon so don't freak out. I want to thank everyone for reading and I hope we can get more people to write Alpha Dog fictions!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Last chapter hope you like it, now I am going to be working on some of my other fictions._**

_

* * *

_

Amber had just pulled in the driveway to her home when she noticed Johnny sitting on her steps. Part of her just wanted to turn around and leave but the other part wanted to walk up and punch him in the face. She got out of her car and walked over to him. "What are you doing here Johnny I told you its over."

"I know and I'm sorry that I lied to you please don't let this be over."

"Just leave."

"Please baby, give me one more chance. The guys all took Zack back home so give me another chance." Johnny stood up and put his arms around her.

"Promise?"

"Yes, he is going home everything is going to be fine. He said he's going to tell everyone he ran away and wants to hang out with us all once this is all over." Amber wasn't sure what to believe anymore but she knew Zack loved hanging out with everyone so it sounded believable.

"You get one last chance Johnny don't fuck it up and I mean it."

"I wont baby I promise." They both walked in the house to celebrate the rest of Ambers birthday.

"Johnny what are you doing?" Amber asked he was looking threw one of his bags of clothes.

"Just looking for something."

"Ok I am going to shower." Once Amber was in the shower Johnny really started ripping his bag apart. Finally he found what he was looking for and just in time. Johnny had rose petals that he spread on the floor making a path from the bathroom door to the living room. He then grabbed all the candles he could find for along the path. Once he was done he set up some more candles in the living room for light then sat down waiting for Amber to come out. It wasn't much of a wait because Amber was just getting dressed. When she opened the door she was shocked at what she had found. This was a side of Johnny no one but her ever seen and she loved it. Fallowing the path to see what he was up to she noticed him sitting on the couch.

"This is so sweet, you really didn't have to."

"Oh yes I did, come here and sit down." Amber did as he told only to have him stand up then get down on one knee.

"Amber, I know I messed up and this is not the best time to ask but I have been wanting to ask you for months now. I love you more then anything in this world and I want to be with you forever. I know I wont be able to make it with out you so please just say yes and marry me." Amber looked at the ring he had just pulled out seeing it was the one she found that day in his dresser.

"Yes, only if you promise no more lies." Johnny got this guilt feeling in his stomach.

"I promise" Amber leaned over and kissed him while he slid the ring on her finger.

"Wait till your dad hears this news, he is going to be so happy." Johnny just laughed. Just then the door bell went off.

"Who could that be?" Amber got up and walked to the door while Johnny cleaned up. Once Amber opened the door she found Sonny Truelove standing at her door.

"Is my son here?" Amber noticed he didn't look to happy, so Johnny did something wrong again.

"Yeah he's cleaning up stuff but come in we got really good news." Sonny just smiled at Amber, he always loved her, she was the best thing that happened to him and Johnny. However when he found out then news he just found out, Johnny had fucked up his life and hers so bad that Sonny was pissed.

"What is the good news?" Sonny said smiling at her.

"Johnny asked me to marry him." She showed him the ring on her finger. Just then Johnny walked out.

"Dad. what are you doing here?"

"I know what you did Johnny, how could you fuck your life up so bad."

"Dad lets take this outside, Amber honey go lay down I will be back in a little bit." Sonny and Johnny walked out the door.

"What the fuck are you thinking Johnny, you just fucked up so bad." Sonny slapped Johnny accost the face.

"Dad relax nothing going to happen." Johnny said backing away from his father.

"Get in the car Johnny we are going to talk to my lawyer and see if we can fix what the fuck you did."

"Let me go tell Amber that I am leaving."

"Does she know?" Sonny was worried that Johnny was also going to drag her down along with him.

"Yes and no, I tried to keep it from her but she found out. She thinks Zack is already home." Sonny once again hit Johnny.

"How could you do this to her Johnny?" Johnny walked back in the house.

"Amber, I am going to go with my dad. I will be back later if not in the morning."

"Ok." Johnny kissed her one last time then walked out the door.

The next morning Amber woke up getting ready for the day. Johnny never came back or even called. She sat down turning on the news, drinking her coffee. "Up next kid found dead in shallow grave." Amber got up and walked away thinking nothing of it.

Just as she was about to sit back down someone knocked at the door. Amber rushed to the door thinking it was Johnny only to find police. "Are you the girlfriend of Johnny Truelove?"

"Yes, is everything alright?"

"We have a warrant to look around." Amber just stepped aside and left them in.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" Amber was confused.

"Zack Mazursky was found dead, and Johnny Truelove is believed to be involved."

"How he was with me most of the night."

"Is that a confession?"

"A confession to what? I didn't do anything wrong I was here in my house with Johnny he asked me to marry him last night."

"His things are here but he isn't." Another cop said walking out of the room.

"We are sorry about this but we have to take you in for question because you was with him."

Four hours later Amber returned back home. She was pissed at all the shit she was going threw because of Johnny. Just then she head a sound coming from her bedroom. Amber walked back in her bedroom to find Johnny packing his things and hers. "What are you doing Johnny?"

"That vacation you wanted to take, to get away, lets go now."

"No."

"Yes baby we have to hurry."

"I know what you did Johnny, and you lied to me, after you promised you wouldn't anymore."

"I didn't lie to you baby I didn't know they was going to kill the kid."

"Stop it Johnny just get out." Amber took the ring off and threw it at him.

"Baby, don't do this you love me."

"Not anymore, get out of my life I never want to see you again."

"Amber."

"Leave Johnny or I will call the cops and turn you in now." Johnny got his things then walked out the door. Amber sat down with her head in her hands and cried. Everything was fucked and there was no way to fix it.

Five years later.

Amber was sitting at home with her almost five year old little girl watching the news. "It's almost bedtime Angel."

"Ok mommy."

"Finish you juice then off to bed for you." Amber looked back at the TV to see a face she though she would never see again.

"Johnny Truelove has been finally found. If he is found guilty he can be facing death." Amber turned off the TV then walked out of the room. She picked up her phone and called Sonny.

"Hey Sonny, it's Amber."

"Hey I take it you heard."

"Yeah have you seen him yet?"

"No tomorrow I will. How is my grand daughter?"

"She's good, Sonny, will you tell him for me."

"Yeah, I hope someday you go and see him. Take Angel so she can at least meet her father."

"I'll think about it, have a good night."

"You to." Amber hung up sat down at the table and cried. This wasn't the life she wanted, and she never though they would ever find Johnny. She had no idea what to do anymore.

The End.

* * *

_I want to thank everyone that read my story and hope you stick with me for the others._


End file.
